


ART: Kryo Sidero

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic Collars, Magic and Science, Needles, Protective Arthur, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Snooping, merlin whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Eight pieces of traditional art for the Merlin reverse Big Bang 2019, including the original prompt picture, a title page, dividers and an animation!Merlin is searching for a cure for magical psychosis, which is caused by the controversial Kryo Sideris neuro-inhibitor, a drug that the authorities use to “help” magic users to control their magic when it manifests. Posing as a personal assistant, Merlin infiltrates the institution where the drug is made. But he soon finds himself in too deep when he starts to develop inconvenient feelings for his boss’s prat of a son, who has secrets of his own.





	ART: Kryo Sidero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Camelittle, I was so honoured and delighted when she chose my art and prompt and I knew I was in expert hands. I have had the pleasure of working with Cam before and this was every bit as amazing. She has created a fantastic story and is so encouraging and gracious, it has been a real pleasure to work with her on this project and have the opportunity to create more art. 
> 
> Many thanks also to my talented and long suffering art beta, Merlinsdeheune who's help is invaluable and to the fantastic Tari-Sue who helped to sort out my attempt at animation.
> 
> Finally the mods deserve a well earned shout out for all the organisation of the fest. 
> 
> As always, a disclaimer, Merlin is owned by The BBC and Shine.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZYxMtfW)

 [](https://imgur.com/pzTqz7y)

 

 [Link to fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884689)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a peek, hope you enjoy what you have seen.  
> I debated whether to make Kryro Sidero blue or red - blue for cold but red for iron / iron ore/ blood and ultimately Pendragon. In the end I just could not see Uther using any other colour - so red it was! Cam created such wonderful images / scenarios with her writing that just called out to be drawn and I feel lucky and privileged to have had that opportunity. Please check out Cam's fabulous story.


End file.
